


【凛刑】殊途（二）

by foreverbluewind



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverbluewind/pseuds/foreverbluewind
Summary: 日常欺负外地人1/1殇叔：你们东离的人际关系真复杂……





	【凛刑】殊途（二）

深仇在前，刑亥恨不得挥鞭击杀眼前这名无耻之徒，那句「一叙离情」更是勾起她当初被迫离开泣宵之森的辛酸屈辱。

泣宵之森被大火焚烧之后，林中树木均已损毁殆尽，致使刑亥无法通过灵脉溯源进行查探以将自己传送至可供居留的新灵地。然而失去栖身多年巢窟和收集积攒家产的现实，迫使刑亥不得不选择另觅出路。  
她只能亲身踏出这片自穷暮之战以来二百多年不曾稍离的人间「故土」。  
起初刑亥仅是用幻术遮掩住头顶犄角、尖耳以及脸上魔纹，以本来面目出入人类的村庄和城镇。  
此时她并没有意识到自己犯了一个错误。  
跟总是吸引了男人全部关注的娈娘子多年相处的经历，使得她无意中忽略了一件事情。  
刑亥本人也是一位拥有足令男人心动的妖艳容貌的美女。  
因此，虽说不比追随娈娘子的美男子数量那样夸张，但刑亥路上遇到的追求者也达到堪称众多的标准了。  
当然对厌恶人类的刑亥而言，追求者不管多少，都与扰人清静的蝇虫无异。  
性子懦弱一些的，只要她冷傲一睨，便会自动退缩。  
但总有那么一、两个武功高强、势力雄厚的，见她一名女子孤身出行，求爱未遂之下竟起了强取豪夺的心思。好在刑亥见机得早，没吃什么亏便脱身离去，也让她认清了人类早已今非昔比，变得更为狡猾、强悍的事实。  
自此以后，刑亥每次进入人类聚居之处时，总是幻化作平凡老妇的模样。与人接触时也不再全然排斥，反倒刻意观摩他们的交际手段。  
为了应付与凛雪鸦再次相逢后的勾心斗角，她必须从人类身上学习这些玩弄心机的伎俩。  
夜晚休憩时，刑亥则会尽量停留在郊野墓地或乱葬岗。对于死灵术师来说，与死者为伴远比和生者共处来得安心，若是遇到危险取得胜算的机会也更大一些。  
如此一路走走停停，花费偌多时间，她终于找到了合适的新居——夜魔森林。安定下来的刑亥立刻开始着手研究复活魔神毁灭人界的计划……

结束回忆的刑亥维持着冷漠的神色，步调不变地继续前行，口中讥刺道：「拜你所赐，从那时起我便再无一刻值得记忆的好事。倒是掠风窃尘在江湖中来去自如，想必离开八仙楼之后又斩获不少猎物吧。」  
「要说猎物，的确并非毫无所得……」凛雪鸦微微沉吟：「不过，却再未遇见比你更为高等的，故亦无法带给我更多愉悦。」  
他侧头对着刑亥笑得一派坦然：「让我不由怀念起彼时和你相处的美妙感觉了。」  
刑亥心头火起，脸色越发阴郁：「若非还有魔脊山之约，凭你现在这句话，我立时就会动手杀了你！要是你还想夺回天刑剑，最好别在我面前提当日旧事！」  
说完就要拂袖而去。  
不料，凛雪鸦竟突然伸掌握住刑亥手腕，反向一拉将对方拥入怀中，用力揽住佳人纤腰。  
刑亥从未与人有过这等亲密接触，霎时怔然。  
只见凛雪鸦眼神深邃地凝视着她说道：「虽然那时说了很多谎言，不过唯有觉得你可爱的心情，不是假的。」  
（你真可爱。）  
（让人想要拥入怀中。）  
（那些，都不过是谎言罢了。）  
「可笑！」刑亥回过神来，冷笑道：「话术失效，掠风窃尘便想动手不成？」  
凛雪鸦微不可察地皱了下眉：「岂敢？只是今夜月色惑人，一时恍惚，忆起那日你我之间的疑问了。」  
刑亥正哂道：「你我之间还有何疑问未解……！」话音未落猛然一顿。  
（人类调情之举有何意义？）  
（你是否愿与我共赴云雨？）  
「所谓月色真美这种俗套邀约，梅叔明早就对娈娘子用过许多次了。」刑亥冷淡地看着凛雪鸦：「至于你，最初我便拒绝，现在更不可能答应！」  
凛雪鸦似是失望地叹了口气：「不想我居然落俗了。只是被你连续拒绝两次，实在令我甚为不甘。」  
「怎么？你也会有欲望吗？」刑亥扳回一城心情好转，不禁生出戏弄之心，伸臂勾住他颈项：「娈娘子说她传唤你时，每每整夜仅在吟诗诵词，甚至怀疑你是否不……」

「咳咳咳咳——！！！！」  
突然从旁边传来的大声咳嗽让刑亥脸上一僵，未竟之语戛然而止。  
两人转头看去，只见殇不患满脸混合着尴尬与震惊的神色，犹自咳个不停。  
刑亥醒起自己和凛雪鸦现在的暧昧姿势，连忙放手甩开对方挣扎着分开。  
想到这一夜的不顺遭遇，她恨恨瞪了下眼前这两个男人，愤然转身回房。  
平白遭恨的殇不患大侠很是无奈：「我就是去起个夜而已……」  
凛雪鸦摇头叹道：「唉，殇兄，唐突佳人可是男子大忌啊。」  
殇不患大怒：「明明是你们两个光天化……夜之下作出这种不成体统的举动，还要怪我打扰了！……喂，你在嘀咕什么呢？」  
凛雪鸦闭上翕动的嘴唇，复开口道：「无事，长夜将尽，殇大侠还是抓紧时间回去再睡一觉，以免明日精神不振。」  
「啰嗦！我这不就要回屋了！」殇不患边说边走，将凛雪鸦丢在身后离开了。  
若有所思的银发男子独自在院中站了一会，最后也悠然而去。

唯有一句低语遗落风中，不为人知。  
——果然，上过当的猎物，终究变得聪明起来了。


End file.
